


New York State Of Mind

by capeswithhoods



Series: Hypodermics On The Shores [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeswithhoods/pseuds/capeswithhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jim really is alive, Sebastian is pretty convinced that he’s trying to drive him insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York State Of Mind

New York City is nothing like Boston, and not in a good way.   
  
Sebastian has been in the city for an hour and he’s already considered shooting at least seven people. And he  _still_  hasn’t been able to get a cab.   
  
He’s fed up with waiting and yelling and trying to get the attention of one of the assholes in the ugly yellow cars, so he pulls out his phone and looks up walking directions to the closest hotel, which thankfully isn’t too far.   
  
Once Sebastian is settled down - as much as he can be, anyway - he sets to work looking up all the information he can about the supposed gas leak that was definitely a bombing. There are a few useless news articles that barely outline what happened, plenty of conspiracy theorists trying to find ways to link it to other, more prominent explosions in the city, and through all that, Sebastian manages to find what he needs.   
  
It turns out that the explosion was on First Avenue just outside of the East Village nearly a week ago, and Sebastian doesn’t think the location was an accident, but the logical part of his brain tries to tell him that he’s reading too far into the details. Things like this happen. It’s New York, explosions  _happen_ , and he really shouldn’t get his hopes up because of a number that  _might_  have some relevance.   
  
Then he reads more and discovers that the building that had blown up was going to be a new set of offices, which wasn’t exactly important in and of itself. The construction company that had been working on it, however, is called  _Pioneer_ , and there’s no way _that’s_  simply a coincidence.   
  
Jim is definitely alive and Sebastian isn’t sure if he’s relieved or furious. Maybe a little of both, but now he definitely can’t give up searching for the madman, knowing he’s out there somewhere. Sebastian hopes he finds him sooner rather than later; he’s only been in America for three days, but he’s more than ready to get back to London. Sebastian stares at photographs of the rubble for a while, willing it to give him some sort of clue, and he even thinks about going to the site, but he knows there’s nothing left for him here, probably not even in New York. He has no idea where to go from this, and he doubts things will be easy. Jim may have given him hints to start with, but something tells Sebastian that his trail of breadcrumbs will be a lot harder to follow from here on out.


End file.
